Those Three Little Words
by Anandagirl21
Summary: Harry is getting a little tired of his best friends being in arguments all time, so he and Ginny hatch a plan...
1. Chapter 1

Takes place about a year after Deathly Hallows and is just a little fun for our characters.

Cheers!

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, returned to number twelve Grimswald Place after work to find his best mate, Ronald Weasely, sitting on his sofa and staring rather miserably at his shoes. Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair and took a deep breath.

"What have you done this time?"

Ron continued to stare at this shoes, but gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Who knows? One minute everything is fine, the next she is yelling at me for Merlin knows what."

Harry plopped himself down on the sofa, noting that Ron's ears were red as tomatoes, a sure sign that he was upset.

"What did she say?"

Ron shrugged again and shook his head.

"Something about how I never listen and—" he stopped "You know I have forgotten the rest really."

Harry let out a breath of exasperation.

"Well if you don't listen to Hermione how do you know what she is upset about?" he asked.

Ron snorted rather loudly and sputtered

"You know how she is—she just explodes and it's all like "Ronald why aren't you more caring, why don't you tell me you love me, how come you always leave your socks everywhere?" And to honest, after her voice goes screechy I stop listening. She could give my mum a run for her money. "

Harry rolled his eyes, making sure that Ron couldn't see him do so. Ron and Hermione were still, as ever, his best friends, but sometimes he wondered how their relationship could survive all they put it through. It seemed like there was a new argument every week and Harry was tired of being caught in the middle.

"I am going to have a cup of tea—would you like some?" he asked Ron.

Ron gave a spastic little jerk with his hand that indicated exactly what he thought of Harry's idea.

Harry sighed and got up to move to the kitchen. Usually he would have just called Kretcher to make the tea, but under the circumstances he felt that his time would best be spent away from Ron, so that he could avoid his sudden urge to strangle one of his best friends. He was just getting the kettle on when there was a loud pop and Ginny appeared, wearing a rather annoyed expression. Harry could only deduce that she was probably as irritated with Hermione and Ron's relationship at the moment as he was. She looked around and spotted him and immediately the annoyance melted off her face. Sweeping her long red hair behind her shoulders, she marched over and kissed Harry. Harry kissed her back enthusiastically, and made a face when she quickly pulled away.

Ginny laughed "Getting a little greedy are we?"

Harry leaned in again and she playfully pulled out of his grasp. She turned around to survey the room, and quickly stepped back into his arms.

"Is Ron here?" She asked.

Harry nodded "yeah in the front parlor, complaining about how Hermione is always yelling for no reason"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Hermione is at The Burrow, complaining about how Ron never listens to anything she says."

Harry pulled Ginny closer and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Does it ever seem that we spend more time sorting out their arguments than with each other?" He asked.

Ginny smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"Who says I want to spend more time with you than I have too?" She teased impishly.

Harry frowned and quickly captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. He pulled away abruptly and she groaned a little in disappointment.

"That tells me everything I needed to know." He laughed.

Ginny slapped him playfully and sighed.

"We need to do something about Ron and Hermione though—they are just being ridiculous—I have an idea though."

Harry smiled.

"Alright then, lets hear it then—right after this." He said as he leaned in to kiss Ginny again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second installment…enjoy! Oh and Merry Christmas to All.

Chapter 2

The kettle in the kitchen at Grimwald Place was whistling, but Harry Potter was far too involved with his girlfriend to notice. What had started out as a simple kiss had quickly escalated into a full scale snog session that was clouding Harry's thought process. In fact it was difficult for him to think about anything besides Ginny's lips, and Ginny's hair, and Ginny's—Harry suddenly remembered that Ginny's brother was in the next room and that if he walked in he would be less than thrilled to see his sister and his best friend in a lip lock. Harry reluctantly broke the kiss, and Ginny sighed in exasperation. Suddenly realizing that the kettle was done, Harry hurried over to take it off the burner and then sat down at the table. Ginny followed and sat down on his lap.

"So you ready to hear my plan?" she asked.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's hear it then."

"Well I was thinking" Ginny began, "About how ridiculous Ron and Hermione's relationship can be. He is so nervous around her and is afraid of doing the wrong thing and then that turns out to be the wrong thing and she starts yelling. Then Ron gets upset and says the completely wrong thing at the wrong time and then they spend a week skulking around until they decide they are done fighting and they never really talk about what they were upset about in the first place. So I realized that maybe all they need is a chance to tell each other how they really feel."

Harry looked up at her and smiled "Sounds good, but the tricky part would be getting that to happen. They are both a little stubborn."

Ginny laughed "A little—they are both in the running for most stubborn pig headed gits on the planet. This is why I have a little plan--"

She reached into the pocket of her robes and drew out a small vial full of clear liquid.

Harry jumped in disbelief almost dumping Ginny onto the floor.

"Ginny is that Veritaserum? Where did you get that?"

Ginny smiled fiendishly and kissed him on the cheek

"You seem to believe that my last year at Hogwarts was mischief free." She laughed.

"I cannot believe this—have you gone completely mad?! You can't give Ron and Hermione truth potion!" Harry sputtered, shaking his head violently.

Ginny grabbed his head in both hands and made him look directly at her.

"Look, your friends need your help, and this way is so simple. We give them a few drops and they are honest with each other. And no one has to know—chances are they will never find out."

Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly. It suddenly occurred to him that he was quickly becoming a sucker for anything that Ginny asked him to do. This did not bode well for the future, but he would deal with that later.

"Good, now all we have to do is put some of this in Ron's tea and I can get Hermione to drink some as well." Ginny said. She got up and strolled to the stove. Deftly she set about making tea, pouring two cups and putting three drops of the potion in the cup farthest to the right.

"Right. Now you get Ron to drink this and I will try to manage Hermione."

"Er-" Harry started, but Ginny was already ahead of him. Pulling out her wand she disappeared with a loud crack. Reluctantly Harry got up and carried both cups of tea into the front parlor, where he knew Ron was still sulking. Despite his earlier refusal of the idea of tea, Ron took the cup and saucer that Harry handed him gratefully. Harry carefully sat down next to him and watched as Ron took a sip of the hot tea.

"How're you feeling?" he asked apprehensively.

"Completely horrible. I hate it when she yells at me." Ron shuddered.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Because she's always right. Or most always, you know. And that is what I love about her, but I hate it too. You know I can never do it right with her—can't figure out what she is doing with me anyways."

Harry shifted slightly. "Maybe she loves you." He suggested.

Ron snorted "I love her too, but I don't know what to say to her." He blinked quickly—as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Harry stood up. "Maybe you should just tell her that. I think you should go back to The Burrow now."

Ron nodded slowly and got up to do just that.


End file.
